Ship of Dreams
by Romaqueen3
Summary: The chance of a lifetime, three free tickets, a free vacation, no charge what so ever. All they had to do was show up. But what’s the catch...?
1. The Letter

I'm back again! I just can't seem to stay away. This one is unique and will speak for itself. So hope you enjoy!  
Please let me know what you think, especially since the story is so new. Please review!

* * *

Elizabeth McGuire slid her finger across the top of the bronze-ish envelope her mother had laid aside for her.  
Her best friend, Miranda Sanchez looked up her dark hair falling across her shoulders. Her dark eyebrows shot up as she leaned forward. "What is that?"  
Lizzie shrugged as she pulled out a crisp white letter, dropping the envelope on to the arm of the couch.  
David "Gordo" Gordon leaned across the couch and snatched up the envelope. "Dream Vacations?" he read skeptically. "What did you order?"  
Lizzie's eyebrows scrunched together as her eyes quickly scanned the letter, suddenly her pretty face broke into a large grin. "I've won a free vacation!"  
Miranda jumped up and stood behind her. "Where to?"  
"I don't know. Some kind of boat trip..."  
Gordo stood up and plucked the letter from Lizzie's hand. "A dream vacation for three across the Atlantic Ocean on a luxury liner?" he lowered the letter and looked at his ecstatic friends. "Do you really think something like this is going to be free?"  
Lizzie snatched the letter back and quickly read over it. "It doesn't say a word about paying anything. It just says to call the number at the bottom."  
"Did you win a contest?"  
Lizzie paused from a moment then nodded slowly, smirking at Miranda. "Remember that one night we were bored and we signed up for all the free offers on the internet? This must be from that!"  
"This is so great, Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed. "What do you wear on a luxury liner?"  
"You're telling me that the two of you are actually considering going on a vacation on a ship you know nothing about, with a company you know nothing about."  
"Well, no," Lizzie stated slowly, her hazel eyes scanning the letter.  
Gordo smiled. "Thank you."  
"You're coming too," she said quickly.  
Gordo jerked his head up. "What? No, I never agreed to that."  
"Gordo!" Lizzie insisted. "Three free tickets, there's three of us, it only makes sense."  
"No. No it doesn't. Lizzie this is some kind of internet scam that you gave your address out to," he stated stubbornly, grabbing the letter and holding it away from her.  
Miranda picked up the envelope off the floor and pointed in the top corner to the return address. "They're here in Hillridge."  
"What?" Gordo asked.  
"The return address; it's in that huge office building in downtown Hillridge."  
Lizzie took Gordo momentary surprise as a chance to lean across him and grab the letter. "Look, it says to come in for a meeting, what would be the harm in trying. We'll be in a public building, lots of people around, lots of cameras...Come with us. And if you find one thing, one single thing that makes this looks like it's some kind of perverted, American-women- trading-black market thing, we'll scream and run out," she bargained. "And we won't go."  
"W-what?" Miranda stuttered. "Who said I wouldn't go?"  
Lizzie shot her a look and Miranda fell back onto the couch, her arms crossed a stubborn look across her face. Lizzie turned her attention back to Gordo as she placed her hands on her hips. "So, what do you think? Will you go to the meeting with us?"  
Gordo sighed deeply, taking the letter from her outstretched hand. He read over it again and looked at her. "If I find one thing suspicious—"  
"We leave," Lizzie stated firmly over Miranda moan of defeat. 


	2. The Ship of Dreams

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so glad you're all looking forward to it.  
Please read and review! Let me know if you think it's worth continuing!

* * *

Gordo looked cautiously around the small office. Pictures ornamented the wall of islands with white sand and crystal clear blue water, exotic looking jungle trees, a log cabin surrounded by snow, the Eiffel Tower, the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, a safari, the Statue of Liberty, so many pictures of different travel destinations. Sitting behind a desk was a woman in her mid-twenties, possibly only a few years older than the three waiting before her.  
Miranda shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. He knew his own expression was scrutinizing, he was ready to catch anything, and that meant absolutely anything that could be wrong.  
Lizzie seemed to be the only calm one. She seemed to ooze confidence in herself right now. She was dressed in a pair of black pants paired with a white button down shirt, her hair was pulled back away from her face.  
She smiled a Gordo as the receptionist, who's name plate read Madeline Wake hung up the phone and finally turned her attention towards them.  
"Welcome to Dream Vacations, how may I help you?"  
"My name is Elizabeth McGuire—"  
"Ms. McGuire!" the receptionist interrupted. "We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Mr. Andrews is in his office, he'll see you now." She stood up from the desk, and started towards the back.  
Lizzie glanced over her shoulder, Gordo smiled meekly at her as he and Miranda followed.  
Madeline lead the way back through a small hallway until they stood in front of the door. She raised her perfectly manicured hand to knock but the door swept open.  
"Miss McGuire," a smartly dressed man in his forties greeted. His coal gray suit was perfectly pressed, a Rolex gleamed on his wrist, his cufflinks even appeared to be made of real gold.  
"Armani," Miranda muttered under her breath and Mr. Andrews stepped aside and held the door open for them. Lizzie seated herself in the only chair which sat directly across from the desk.  
Gordo looked quickly at her. "What?"  
"His suit is Armani. It's a designer, an expensive—"  
"I know what it is," he snapped, impatiently.  
"Miss Wake, could you please bring two more chairs?"  
The receptionist nodded curtly and quickly left the room.  
"One moment, please," he smiled at Gordo and Miranda who had crossed the room and now stood against the wall closest to Lizzie.  
"We're fine, if you want to go ahead," Gordo prompted.  
"I want to make sure you're both comfortable before we proceed," he stated.  
Gordo shot a questioning look at Miranda who only shrugged.  
"Can I get you anything to drink?"  
"We're fine," Lizzie stated, crossing her legs.  
Ms. Wake arrived with a chair and a second man followed her with the third.  
"Thank you both," Mr. Andrews smiled.  
The pair only smiled and left the room, shutting the door gently behind them.  
"I'd like to begin by congratulating you, Miss McGuire, you have won the opportunity of a life time."  
Lizzie smiled and nodded. Gordo fought the urge to laugh. Lizzie may have won it, but she absolutely no idea of what she'd won, besides what the paper had told her. She couldn't remember entering the contest, she couldn't remember anything about what this could possibly be.  
Mr. Andrews didn't seem to notice as a large grin swept over his face. "You have been awarded a trip on the maiden voyage of the Titanic II."  
A collective what came from all the girls and Gordo.  
Mr. Andrews was undaunted. "This is a ship that will mark history, with the same floor plan as its predecessor, except the deck is ten feet longer, keeping the title of the largest ship in history."  
"Titanic II?" Gordo exclaimed, his jaw going slack. "As in a ship built exactly like the one that sank in 1912, and took with it the lives of over twelve hundred people?"  
"As in the ship that made history. The ship that broke records. The largest ship ever made. The Ship of Dreams," Mr. Andrews explained. "Except of course, with today's modern technology, the same fate will not happen. The water tight bulkheads extend to all decks. Sonar and satellites enable exact locations of the ship and anything that might collide with the ship."  
"And we've won tickets?"  
Mr. Andrews nodded.  
Suddenly, Miranda leaned up. "Mr. Andrews. Like the original engineer of the ship, Thomas Andrew."  
He smiled but sighed softly. "A coincidence that life throws. If your are interested, Miss McGuire, then we can give you your tickets and your information packet."  
"Yes," Lizzie exclaimed leaning forward.  
"Lizzie," Gordo interrupted.  
She whirled and faced him. "Like he said this is the opportunity of a lifetime. History in the making Gordo!"  
Mr. Andrew stood up three very thick packets grasped in his hand. "I will give these to you to consider over night, and tomorrow you can call me with your response. But remember, this is a voyage that will make the headlines of what it predecessor failed. It will be a trip to remember." 


	3. Deciding

A huge thank you to all the incredible people who review! Each review is like an encouraging shove to go write some more. If the chapters seem short, it's because I'm paranoid that there isn't a lot of interest, so be sure to let me know if you are even remotely interested in what you're reading!   
Please read and review!

* * *

Miranda ripped open the envelope the moment she'd settled herself in the front seat of Lizzie's car. Her almond brown eyes quickly skimmed each line and she finally jerked her head up with an excited sigh. "We have to do this, guys."  
"Neither of you two found that odd?" Gordo sighed.  
"What was weird about it?" Lizzie demanded, sliding her seatbelt over her shoulder and locking it into place. She clicked on the radio and adjusted the mirror so she could see his worry filled face.  
"Do I need to remind you two about what happened in 1912?"  
"We saw the movie, we know," Miranda stated. "Ship sank, not enough lifeboats, people died. But this is the new millennium, Gordo. You heard him; the technology offered now can detect an iceberg when we're leaving port. You of all people should jump at this opportunity, Gordo! It's history in the making. The ship is built exactly like the original, except a larger deck space."  
"You could take your video camera and document the whole thing," Lizzie stated. She looked over her shoulder and guided the car from the space. "We're officially adults, and this is the trip of a lifetime. Just think of the opportunities. Not only is it a free vacation, we'll get to see the ocean, and sail across it for free. We'll get to see exactly what the first Titanic was like."  
The backseat was silent.  
A look of determination crossed Lizzie's face as she shrugged. "You know what, if you don't want to go, don't. Miranda and I will."  
A grin covered Miranda's face as she whirled around in her seat to face Lizzie. "You mean it?"  
Lizzie's blue eyes darted to the mirror landing on Gordo's concerned expression. "What are you worried about Gordo? Please, explain it to me because I'm really trying to understand."  
He took a deep breath in the back, his raven head falling against the cushion of the seat. When he finally pulled his head back up, he glanced out the window first, then at his best friends. "First, if it really is this wonderful historic moment, why haven't we heard more about it? Second of all, it's one huge jinx. The original Titanic sank, a lot of people died. And Hollywood capitalized on it. And that's what's happening now."  
"It's not like there's going to be a lack of lifeboats," Miranda stated. Gordo leaned up and realized she was reading from a pamphlet. "The hull is made of a stronger steel, and there's enough room in lifeboats for everyone."  
"Gordo," Lizzie stated. "You said that if you found anything suspicious...I made a deal with you. Bad feelings and jinxes aside, did you find anything wrong?" She guided the car into the parking spot in front of her parents' house, put the car into park and turned around to face him.  
Gordo let out a very long winded sigh. "No. Okay. I found nothing wrong. They had certificates, and degrees...and I found out information last night on the internet. Previous customers, and reviews from magazines and newspapers." He closed his eyes and twisted up his mouth. "I just think it's a bad idea."  
A smile tugged at the rosy corners of Lizzie's mouth as she stopped at a red light. "Does that mean you'll go?"  
Gordo let out a long sigh and nodded. "I'll go."  
Miranda let out a loud whoop as she leaned back against the seat. "Forget Cancun, we're going across the ocean baby!"  
Lizzie laughed as she looked at her friend. "Cancun?"  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's were Kate and all her friends are going over spring break. We get to sail across the ocean."  
Lizzie's eyes lit up in a gleeful smile. "Imagine her reaction. It's going to be great. While she's partying in Mexico—"  
"We'll be freezing our butts of in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean," Gordo murmured.  
"We'll be making history," Lizzie stated, choosing to ignore him. She ripped open her own information kit and skimmed the information. "When do we sail?"  
"April tenth," Gordo muttered, his hands covering his face. "And if I'm guessing correct, it's probably a Wednesday."


	4. The Ship

Thanks to all the great people who reviewed, I'm really glad you liked it!

Well, as always, let me know that you like it!

Please read and review! Pretty please, and I'll give out cookies!

* * *

From the moment she received the letter until she stepped off the plane in South Hampton, Lizzie had felt excited jitters in her stomach. She glanced around the airport for Mr. Andrews, he was supposed to pick them up here and take them to the dock.

Miranda crossed her arms as she plunked down on her suitcase and crossed her legs. "If this turns out to be a hoax—"

Lizzie closed her eyes and whirled around on her heels. "All right, Miss Gordo," she snipped. "The plane tickets across the ocean weren't a hoax were they? No. So, now we just be patient and wait."

Gordo raised his dark eyebrows at her and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, shut up. I know you were thinking it," Lizzie retorted. Her round hazel eyes scanned. She tried desperately to ignore the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach that they could possibly be right; that they were stranded in a foreign country without contacts, without the country's currency, just credit cards and their luggage.

Faces swarmed together as people rushed across the lobby. People locked in embracing hugs and well wishes as others scrambled for lost luggage. Lizzie's eyes landed on a face and she felt her heart leap.

"Miss McGuire!" Mr. Andrews called. He hurried over to the group and held out his arm towards the door. "This way."

Lizzie grabbed her suitcase and followed him. She was suddenly aware that Miranda was incredibly close to her. "This is all going to be okay, right? We're not going to be abducted or anything."

"Everything is going to be great," Lizzie assured her.

They stepped out into the fresh salty air of the seaside city. A grin swept over Lizzie's face as she saw the sleek black car ahead of her. Mr. Andrews glanced over his shoulder at her as the driver opened the trunk for the luggage. She grinned as she allowed him to take her suitcase and she slid into the car. Miranda followed, then Gordo. Mr. Andrews climbed into the front didn't until the driver was inside the car.

"Are you ready to embark on the journey of your lives?"

Lizzie grinned happily as Miranda clasped her hand in an expression of excitement. Gordo lifted the small hand held camera and swept it around the car. Lizzie and Miranda grinned and waved at the lens as Mr. Andrews recited some information about the original Titanic.

His words fell upon deaf ears as they pulled up to the ship. Not even the most avid Leonardo DiCaprio fan would have been able to envision the ship in its incredible glory. Each of the four smoke stacks gleamed bright and red against the crystal blue of the sky, The magnificent black hull towered over the car, each small port glass glistened in the sunlight as if diamonds on a black case. The white paint along each deck contrasted with the hull in a brilliance that guided eyes along the incredible length of the ship.

Mr. Andrews stepped from the car and suddenly Lizzie's was open. She grinned at the driver as she stepped out and towards Mr. Andrews. He held out three envelopes, giving one to Lizzie, Miranda, and finally Gordo.

"Your bags are taken care of, all that is left is for you to enjoy your trip."

Mr. Andrews gave her a gentle nudge forward from her shoulder. Lizzie moved towards the ramp ascending to the entry way of the boat. The general excitement vibrated all around them, Lizzie felt the crowd surge forward, she was swept along.

Her eyes darted over the edge of the ramp, the water sparkled beneath them. The sea breeze tickled her face She glanced over her shoulder, but Miranda and Gordo's faces weren't there to greet her, a sea of unfamiliar faces mover her along. Gripping her fingers tighter around the ticket clutched in her hand, Lizzie went forward. The gentleman took her ticket smiled and directed her down a long corridor. Lizzie was half tempted to wait and see if she could catch Miranda, but it was incredibly clear that the loading passengers would make that impossible.

Lizzie followed the directions and walked down the hallways. The incredibly lavish hallways were magnificent. The plush carpet, the beautiful walls were all intricately decorated. Lizzie smiled as she stopped in front of her room. With an excited intake of breath, her fingers wrapped around the handle and she gave it a turn.

The room was just as beautiful as the rest of the ship. She looked around the room slowly realizing that there was only one bed. She'd expected to be sharing a room with Miranda and Gordo. She was tempted to go out into the hallway, but realized that it would be just as crowded and she'd find nobody. Instead she took a calming breath, her attention caught by a large trunk in the middle of the room. But it wasn't her suitcase. Curious, she walked over and found a letter attached to the outside of the case, her name printed across the front.

She pulled it free and slid her finger around the envelope's seal.

_Lizzie, _

_ Thought you'd find these clothes more suitable. _

_ Mr. Andrews_

Lizzie flipped the letter over looking for a better explanation, but she realized there was none. She looked around the room and realized there was a wardrobe less than two feet away from her. She stepped towards it, and her hand slowly reached out, pulling on the golden knob. Inside was an array of beautiful gowns, beaded, sequined masterpieces. A gasp slid past Lizzie's lips as she ran her hands over the satin, silk, velvet, all beautiful materials. The desire to try one on was strong but she fought it away as she turned and advanced towards the door. She stepped out and realized that she wasn't going to find anyone any time soon.

Miranda glanced around the stateroom, there was only one bed, and no sign of Lizzie. Twisting her mouth up in concentration, she looked under the bed and inside the wardrobe for her suitcase, but it wasn't there. Her closet instead was filled with beautiful dresses, but they weren't hers and she was sure that she'd gotten the wrong trunk delivered to her room. She was about to go look for Mr. Andrews and get the problem corrected when an envelope on the floor caught her attention. She reached down and picked it up.

After her eyes had finished scanning the letter, she turned towards the closet with her jaw agape. All those beautiful dresses were for her…

Gordo pushed his way thought the white hallways and bare floors. People were crowded together and he was given the odd impression of a salmon trying to swim upstream. Finally he saw the dark letterings on the door, he compared it with the number on his ticket and slipped inside.

The relief he'd been expecting at seeing Lizzie and Miranda vanished as he saw the frames of the two bunk beds attached to opposing white walls. The only color was on the blankets covering the mattresses.

Lizzie and Miranda were not sitting on any of the four beds, but two men talking in foreign tones had already occupied one bunk, while another man about his age lay on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes.

"Great trip, Lizzie," Gordo muttered, tossing his bag onto the top bunk.


	5. Looking for Friends

Welcome back, thanks to all the great people who reviewed! What you guys thinking for the story? Where do you think it should head? I'm interested in hearing what everyone has to say.  
Please read and review!  
Lizzie stepped out of her room. It had quieted down on the ship since it's launched from the boat. She couldn't wait to find Gordo to tell him that they didn't crash into another ship in the harbor or even come remotely close to one like the original had.  
People passed her without a word, but sometimes she was greeted with a simple nod of the head form a man, but the women were caught up in their conversations. Lizzie couldn't help but notice how even in her black pants and dress shirt that she looked incredibly under dressed. She was grateful for the closet full of gowns but was more occupied with the though of finding Miranda.  
The magnificent ship sliced through the beautiful waters of the Atlantic Ocean, the waves lapping against the side of the boat. Lizzie took a deep breath of the crisp salty air and smiled.  
On her third lap around the boat deck, Lizzie gave a soft sigh of defeat, she hadn't seen Miranda and couldn't begin to surmise where she could be. The sun had sunk lower in the sky and the baritones of a trumpet interrupted her thoughts. Lizzie was amazed see people going towards the doors. She stopped next to the attendant who had blown the horn.  
"Excuse me," she asked. He turned her and smiled. "Where is everyone going?"  
"To dress for dinner madam," he answered.  
Lizzie smiled curtly and started inside. She looked down at her clothes and couldn't figure why people would change for dinner.   
  
Gordo swung his legs off the top bunk and leaned forward. He hadn't been able to find Miranda or Lizzie but he had found several who had fit both girls' descriptions.  
"Hey," a voice interrupted his thoughts as his legs were pushed away.  
  
His bunkmate stood up and ruffled his hair.  
"What's your name?" he asked, turning to face Gordo. His voice had the slightest hint of an Irish accent.  
"David," he replied.  
The roommate nodded as he looked him over. "I'm Wood. So who are these girls you've been looking for all day?"  
Gordo made a face and sighed. "My best friends. Lizzie is the one who won our tickets. Miranda is the other one who got roped into going."  
"Roped in?" Wood echoed. "You're not happy bout being on the boat?"  
Gordo shrugged. "It's not turned out to be the best trip so far."  
"I'm glad to be going to America, good colleges. Good jobs."  
Gordo wanted to argue that the economy wasn't what it used to be, and that job openings had become more scares but as he watched Wood's reflection, he figured just because he was having a lousy trip didn't mean he had to spread his cheer. 


	6. All Dressed

Welcome back! Thanks for the reviews, and the patients. Continue to give this one a chance, it will be well worth it!

* * *

Lizzie opened the dark cherry wood doors of the wardrobe, her fingers slid over the smooth golden handles, the cool metal surface very real in her hand. Everything was incredible, the beauty of the ship, the elegance of her room. Once she had convinced herself that everything was indeed real, she attempted to focus her attention on what she was doing presently, trying to decide what to wear to dinner. The problem wasn't _deciding_ it was which one was proper.

"All right, think," she commanded. "Dinner, what did Rose wear at dinner?" She laughed when she realized that everything she knew she was taking from a movie, but it was her best shot. The character had worn more pastels during the day, saving the darker colors or more beaded materials for dinner. Satisfied with her deductions, reached inside the wardrobe. Her fingers traipsed over the soft velvets, smooth silk, then fell upon a beaded dress.

A grin crossed her face as she pulled out the dress. It was dark blue, sheer short sleeves decorated with glittering black lace overlay that continued onto the bodice of the dress, and over the skirt. A slit reached her thigh would allow her to walk.

Visions of an elegant dinner with the other guest in attendance wearing outfits just as nice as hers and the men dressed in tuxedos, waiters to pull out chairs, and the finest food on a table before her.

A knotted feeling started in her stomach as she realized that she had yet to hear from Miranda or Gordo. She pulled her shirt over her head and tried to assure herself that she would find them at dinner.

Slipping the dress off the hanger, a squeal escaped her lips as she saw a small lace bag dangled from the hanger and a elbow length pair of black gloves. She slipped it off the hanger, her slender fingers pulled the lace string to open it. She tipped it's contents into her hand and felt her breath catch in her throat. A beautiful teardrop ruby necklace shimmered in her hand. The lace bag was still heavy and her finger reached inside and brushed up against something. She tipped the bag up again and shook loose two matching earrings.

Lizzie had never worn anything like these, they seemed to shimmer in every light and she'd never felt more graceful, but maybe that was simply because she wasn't moving.

She lowered herself into the chair seated before the vanity and began curl her long tresses into soft waves.

Maybe it was just because of the ship she was on, or maybe the excitement of the new dress, but Lizzie had never felt more beautiful once she'd finished. She gave a quick twirl and was pleased to see that the slit wasn't as high as she thought it would be, and only showed her leg when she took a step. She looked at her hose covered feet, then back inside the wardrobe, just as she though, there below each dress was a shoe, any person with eyes could match up the shoes to the dress.

Feeling almost giddy, Lizzie slipped her feet into the shoes then started towards the door. She glanced back inside the room wondering briefly if she should bring anything with her. It was then that she realized with a sinking realization that Mr. Andrews hadn't given them the chance to exchange the few American dollars she'd brought for whatever currency was good on the ship. Lizzie felt the tight fist of panic threatening to tighten around her throat. She willed it away as her black gloved hand produced her credit card from the drawer next to her bed and she slid it into the purse, then hurried out the door.


End file.
